What Happen Next
by My Life Screams Anime
Summary: You'll See her Running Alone Through The Night While The Man Chasing her is Holding A Knife, She'll Scream and Shout Throughout The Night Hoping Someone Will her Cries, She'll Beg and Plead for him to Stop but The Man Evil Eyes Would Tell her Otherwise
1. What am I thinking?

**What Happens Next? **

AN: Well this is my first FanFiction story it might not be any good. The story starts off pretty boring because I am trying to get the story to start off in a good place, plus there is a lot of plot bunnies in this chapter to Sorry about that

It was a placid morning in Death city. The sun high in the sky looking crazy as usual. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans have been living together for five years, and have been weapon and mister. Maka had turn Soul into a Death Scythe when she was fifteen and when Soul was sixteen. Soul who was only seventeen and Maka sixteen have had a close relationship especially since they always use their soul bond, but now a days their relationship have been getting out of hand. What happen when they start to realize their feeling for one another and when Maka gets attack by a person on her way home by herself all alone? What happens when Maka wants to meet Soul family for the first time? What happens when Maka and Souls friend decide they need to come up with a plan to get Soul and Maka together?

* * *

** Chapter one: What am I thinking?**

**Saturday, February 8, 6:30 am, Maka P.O.V (P.O.V = Point of view)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ugh" Maka groaned knowing that she thought she had turn off her alarm clock for Saturday. "It's only 6:30 am in the morning." Maka said feeling annoyed because she knew she would not be able to fall back asleep.

Maka got out of bed and figured since she was up she might as well start cooking breakfast. As Maka headed towards the kitchen she was almost scared to death.

"MAKA YOU ARE UP FINALLY, I HAVE BEEN SO BORED!" Blair said happy and cheerful while she attack Maka with a bear hug.

Maka jump back startled and scared out of her mind. "Blair let me go I am in no mood for this right now, I just woke from a good sleep on a Saturday all because I thought I turn off my alarm half to death" Said Maka with hatred in her voice.

"Blair didn't mean to scare Maka half to death" Blair said as she let go of Maka. Blair is also Soul and Maka's roommate. They meet a long time ago when Soul and Maka thought Blair was a witch. They had killed her to take her witch soul and ate thinking it would finally give them 99 kishin and one witch soul but then to found out she was a cat with nine life's (well actual 8 because they had killed her once) who had enough power to turn herself into a human and to do things that seem like she would be a witch and because of that both Soul and Maka had to start all over with founding 99 kishin Souls and one witch soul. Blair then follow them home and never left.

"It's ok Blair I know you didn't mean to scare me like that" Maka said as she headed towards the kitchen once more trying to get breakfast stated."

"Is Maka-Chan making breakfast for Soul" Blair said in a mocking kind of way.

"NO! Well yes but not because I like him or anything I just don't want him to starve and don't you have to go to work or something." Maka said as she started to blush a bright color red.

"Clam down Maka I was only playing with you jeez and now that you mention it I better get going don't want to be late for work. Oh and Maka"

"Yes" Maka said curious to what the cat has to say to her.

"You don't have to be scared to like Soul you know, he cares about you a lot and you feel the same for him as well" Blair said as she headed out the door humming to herself."

**6:50 am **

That dumb cat I should have taken all of her nine life's when I had the chance to Maka thought to herself. I'm not scared to like Soul and I don't even like Soul like that, we are weapon and mister, roommates, and friends that was it. Why would I like Soul more than a friend he insults me, he is lazy, always trying to act cool, thinks he better than everyone else, and is aggravating. Maka thought as she put the bacon on the stove. Why would anyone like Soul, but then again he wasn't all bad he did have his moments and did do things that I like for example he always there to catch me before I fall, risks his lives for me, takes care of me when I am sick, always by my hospital bed when I wake up, blames himself when I get hurt because he know he could have helped me, when he looks at me with his toothy grin, when he looks at me with his red eyes, when he touches my hand, and whenever I look at him I can't help but to simile nervously and have to look away or when whoa whoa what am I thinking we are just friends nothing else I mean it just tha...

"Maka" Soul said confuse

"Huhh" Maka said startled as she jump back and trip over Blair cat toy. Soul had catch her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Maka watch where your stepping bookworm" Soul said in a baritone voice.

Maka-Chop

"Oww why did you go and do that for, I'm not the one who trip over Blair cat toy" Soul said as he grab at his aching head.

"Whatever Soul and it's not my fault it's your fault for scaring me in the first place." Maka said as she put soul breakfast on the plate.

"My fault all I said was Maka, maybe if you were not staring into thin space you have not have been startled in the first place, and what were you thinking about anyway?" Soul said with confusion

"Huh" BANG! Maka had drop the plate of food on the floor which had broke putting broken glass everywhere. "Fuck Maka thought to herself I can't believe I just drop that because of a simply question.

"Maka are you ok" Soul said looking concern

"Yes I am fine Soul"

Soul could sense her through the bond and could tell she wasn't fine. I wonder what has her so upset this morning Soul thought to himself.

"Are you sure you are ok Maka"

"Yes Soul, I am fine"

"Ok but if you want to talk I am right here" Soul said with a reassuring toothy smile.

**7:10 am**

"I know that Soul, I am going to clean this mess up before someone gets hurt"

"Ok the broom and dustpan are in the hallway closet Maka'

"Ok, Oww" Maka had step on a piece of glass lodging it deep in her foot making a pretty nasty laceration. "Maka are you ok"

"Yes Soul I am fine." Soul got up to go help Maka. "Soul I do not need your help" Maka said in an irritated kind of way.

Soul Picked up Maka in a bridal whether she liked it or not way and headed towards the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Maka tried to get down but Soul had a strong grip on her and was way stronger than her.

"Maka hold still"

"I do not need your help Soul I can handle it myself"

"Just hold still, all I want to do is get the broken glass out of your foot."

Maka gave in and stop trying to break through his grip and let him get the glass out of her foot. Soul put Maka on the toilet and then got out the first aid kit. He inquire the laceration on her foot to see if he could tell how deep the cut went in. Soul got a dish towel and ran it under hot water to clean the laceration.

Why do I feel so uncomfortable he has done this plenty of times as I have with him. Maka thought to herself. He was being nice by picking me up instead of him just putting one of his arms around his shoulder and helping me to my bathroom. We have gotten hurt plenty of times and took care of each other but this times feels so different than the other times. Maybe it was because of what I thought about earlier, that had to be it.

"Soul you didn't have to do that I could have done it myself"

"Yeah sure you can that's why you step on it in the first place knowing there is broken glass everywhere on the floor" Soul said with a grin.

"Whatever Soul it's not like I plan this to happen this morning."

"I know Maka but it did happen, oh and I almost forgot to tell you I am going to hand with Black Star at the basketball court around 11:00 am"

"Oh ok that's good because me and Tsubaki are going to go shopping together"

"Ok now let's go clean the mess up before you go and step on another piece again like an idiot"

Maka-Chop

**Saturday, February 8, 6:20 am Soul P.O.V**

Soul started to wake up to because of Blair popping in his room and laying down on him naked.

"Blair get off me now." Soul tiredly

"Blair is bored want someone to play with" Blair said in happy cheerful tone

"Go see if Maka is awake."

"Maka is not going to be awake, its Saturday see turn off her alarm clock last night" Blair said less happy

"Then use your magic to turn it back on Blair" Soul said feeing irritated that Blair will not leave.

"Blair didn't think of that, pumpkin, pumpkin"

"Can you leave now and let me sleep" Soul said angrily this time

"Ok Blair will leave now"

Soul thought he could finally go to sleep in till his phone went off and the caller id was the one and only Black Star.

"Black Star what do you want know" Soul said really angry

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO SPEAK THE PERSON WHO ONE DAY WILL…."

"Surpass god yeah I know get to your point" Soul said

"Fine" Black Star feeling disappointed that he didn't get to fish his favorite line he likes to say. "I'm just calling to make sure you remember that me you and kid are meeting up at the basketball court."

"Yes Black Star I remember, and what about Liz and Patty where are they going?"

"Kid told me Liz had an emergency nail appointment and was going to drag along Patty with her."

"What about Tsubaki, said something about shopping with Maka."

"So none of the girls are showing up?"

"Nope, TO BAD THEY WONT BE ABLE TO SEE ME HAND YOUR ASS TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATER!" Black Star said with extreme excitement.

"Yeah I like to see you try, let's even make a bet on it."

"YAHOO, LETS DECIDE ON THE BET WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER ON THE COURT"

"Ok see you there" Soul said.

"SEE YOU THERE!" Black Star said. Soul hung up the phone. "I swear how does Tsubaki handle him his a nightmare."

"Because Tsubaki is kind hearted" Blair said

"What are you still doing in here Blair leave now!" Soul said in a demanding way.

"You do not have to be so abrasive about it, all you had to was ask me and I could have left." Blair said in a nice tone as she left his room.

"Are you serious all I have been doing is asking you to leave" Soul said in a low baritone voice.

**6:30 am – 6:50 am**

What is wrong with the cat? Soul thought to himself. She is always doing inappropriate things that are not right. Soul thought as he started to fall back asleep in till he heard a certain cat screaming at Maka, What is it now? She just doesn't do the meaning of quiet or what. Soul can sense Maka through the bond feeling quite irritated, and anger towards that dumb cat. I guess tiny-tits got scared by Blair. I wonder what they are talking about in there. Soul giggle when could feel Maka say "That dumb cat I should have taken all of her nine lives when I had the chance." Soul couldn't figure out why he could only sense certain things being said almost as if she doesn't want him to know something. He wonder if it was something bad she doesn't want him to know. Soul could eventually smell breakfast being cook so he decided to get out of bed to eat.

Maka didn't hear Soul come into the kitchen. Soul stood there and watch her cook breakfast. I wonder what she is thinking about. Soul watch her cook for a while. She kind of look cute Soul thought to himself, wait what am I thinking she is my mister and friend nothing else. Plus since when do girls with tiny-tits look cute but then again her boobs have grown quite a bit since last year she went from a, A cup to a Low C cup, he also notice that her body has change a lot like her hips came out more her legs are longer and yet slightly toned at the same time, her but was also a little bigger to she look kind of looked hot. What am I thinking? Then all of a Sudden Soul could feel distress on Maka side of the bond worried that Maka heard what he thought he ask Maka if she was ok. Soul had scared her by accident causing her to trip over the cat toy, but Soul had caught her before she fell on the floor. Soul figured out that she did not hear what he said because he could still sense her thinking about Blair for some odd reason.

Soul then got Maka-Chop, and thought he kind of had it coming when he called her an idiot. Soul still couldn't get over what she was thinking about so he ask her what she was thinking about and then she drop the glass plate. What has her so worked up? Either she is just acting dumb or something really bothering her.

**7:10 am **

Soul almost freaked out when Maka step on the glass and got hurt. He also felt guilty because he felt like this was his fault from asking her what she was thinking. Soul picked up Maka bridal style and carried her the bathroom because he thought he could have hampered her from steeping on that piece of glass when he also knew there was glass everywhere. Soul tried to remain as poise as possible when Maka was struggling to get down from his grip. Soul could tell something was really starting to brother her when he was in the bathroom helping wither laceration. Soul didn't want to force her to him so he decided that she would tell him when she felt comfortable enough. Soul started to feel uncomfortable with the awkward silence so he brought up the day he was supposed to have with Black Star. It didn't help like he had hope it would, so he offer to help Maka clean up the mess ending the sentence with an insult which got him Maka-Chop.

* * *

**AN: It's not as good as I had hoped but it's not all bad either. So I have not decided what bet I want to make between Black Star and Soul So leave a review or message me on what you think the bet so be, make it a good one. I am also going to try to get the next chapter done within two weeks, the story is going to get better I promise so follow my story if you want. I also kind of rush Soul P.O.V because I really want to get started on the next chapter plus this one is getting boring.**


	2. What Do I Do Now?

**AN: I had finish this Chapter way faster than I thought I would because school was cancel due snow storms warnings. I was hoping to post this on Valentine's Day so happy late Valentine's Day for all the people who click on this from the United States. If you like funny picture of anime and want to watch free episodes go to my website. Go to my profile page for more details and the website link. Oh yeah and so that you know the rating may be change to M because I have not decided whether or not I want to put lemon in the story later on, I will let you know when I decide. I would like to thank animeandmangafangirl and my friend Erin for giving a good review on the story.**

**I would also like to thank my friends Sean, Heiress, Jenna, and once again Erin for giving suggestion, reading it over, and giving support. Oh and this chapter starts off pretty boring. Warning before reading there is going to be cuss words in this chapter. I would also like to thank cousin Autumn and my mother, and Aunt Lena Love you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Do I Do Now?**

**Saturday, February 8, 11:30 am Maka P.O.V**

Maka was in her room fixing her pigtails to go to the mall with Tsubaki. She had plan on weaning her regular skirt with her blouse and long sleeve jacket with her one gloves but when she looked in the mirror she thought to herself that she should try a new look. Maka dig through her draws and really could not found anything other than jeans, t-shirts, and the cloths she was wearing now. Maka then look through her closet and she still could not found anything to wear. I have to have something Maka thought to herself. Everything I have I either wore already or gown out of. While Maka dig in her closet she came across a box. Not just any box a box she tried to hide from Soul. In the box were cloths, cloths she has never wore because they were all from Blair. Whenever Blair went shopping for cloths for Maka she always brought home short, tight, fitted outfits that Maka did not feel comfortable in and she got bras, thongs, lacey underwear and even lingerie that was not age appropriate. Maka always tried to get Blair to return them but she is too obdurate to do so, so Maka just though them in a box and put lots of books on top of them just in case Soul had found it. Maka knew he would most likely won't go through it thinking it was a box full of books. She hid these clothes from him because she knew he would never let it down, he would go and tell Black Star and Black Star big mouth would tell the whole within five minutes just to embarrass her.

I can't believe it's come down to this. Maka thought to herself as she discarded the underwear on the floor. Maka saw this mini skirt that was blue with heart on the side. It was shorter than her regular skirt that's for sure, but not too short to where she would have to worry about bending over and the skirt was tight but not too tight to where she wouldn't be able to walk or sit down. She went through it some more and found a low cut v shape shirt, it was button down shirt with sleeves that stopped at the elbow with a roll cuff at the end. It was all white but the collar was slightly pink. Maka put it on and took down her hair. I love it Maka thought to herself. I wonder if Soul will like it to. What am I thinking I do not care if Soul like this or not it's none of his business what I am wearing anyway. Plus what I am wearing might even make Soul a little mad if I leave the house looking like this. I just need to calm down maybe all I need to do is talk to Tsubaki and she might be able to help me short everything out. Maka started cleaning up the mess she made in her room when she notice Tsubaki soul wave length getting closer.

**11:50 am **

She heard someone knock at the door and know it was Tsubaki because see could sense her soul. Maka heard Soul scream who is it instead of getting up and asking who it was at the door. What a lazy ass he can't even get up from a couch watching TV to answer a door, I swear sometimes I really want to hurt him Maka thought to herself. Maka left her room to answer the door herself.

"Hey Tsubaki" Maka said happily

"Hey Maka, I like what you are wearing" Tsubaki said

"Thanks, Soul do you did anything while we are out." Maka said.

Soul didn't say anything he just sat there staring. Is he looking at my outfit Maka thought to herself bringing a red color to her cheeks.

"Hello, Earth to Soul Eater."

"Huhh." Soul said.

"I ask you if you needed anything while we are out, and you just sat there staring." Maka said blushing.

"No I do not need anything." Soul said also blushing. "Umm are you coming back in time to make dinner?" Soul said hoping to change the mood in the room.

"I am not sure but just in case we should just order take out tonight."

"Ok" Soul said still looking directly at Maka. Tsubaki stood there smiling waiting to see what would happen.

"Well I am leaving now, see you later Soul" Maka said.

"See you later." Soul said.

Maka close the door and headed down the stairs with Tsubaki. All Tsubaki did was smile at Maka. "Why are you looking at me like that, you are making uncomfortable." Maka ask nervously.

"He was checking you out Maka." Tsubaki said as she open the side door to the car. "No he was not, for all we know he was looking at you, I mean you look nice to." Maka said trying to prove a point to Tsubaki.

"No Maka he was looking at you, me and you both know it, I never seen him like that around you Maka, but could you blame him you look hot in what you are wearing." Tsubaki said with a grin.

"Really you think I look nice in this." Maka said blushing a bright red color.

"YES!" Tsubaki said with excitement. "And where did you get that in the first place, I have never seen you in something like that or own one either?"

"Well, Blair buys me a lot of stuff like this, I just don't wear them because they are not really age appropriate if you ask me?"

"Yeah true, but why don't we buy you more sexy cloths that are age appropriate."

"Sure why not."

**12:00 pm**

"Oh and did you hear about the Valentines party/dance Kid is throwing this Friday." Tsubaki said.

"Oh yeah, I did I hear he is inviting the whole school."

"Yepp pretty much well he is throwing it at the school, and it's going to be epic, and that's also leads to why we are shopping today."

"What?" Maka said with confusion.

"We are also shopping to get you a dress to wear to the Valentines party/dance."

**11:30 am Soul P.O.V**

Soul who was still tried from his morning was sitting down on the couch watching TV to pass time. Soul could hear a lot of noise coming from Maka room. I wonder what she is doing in there. Maka been so distance lately it's starting to get to me, now I know how she feels when I am acting that way and to be honest it quit irritating. I wonder what has her so work up lately, is it something I did that I was not supposed to do, or is this a test to see if I can pass. UGH girls are so confusing I do not know what to do at this point. If I ask her she starts acting all weird, if I try to sense how see feels through the soul bond she's distances herself, is there anything I can do to found out something around here. I could Black Star for advice but he would most likely tell me I should scream at who and tell her I am awesome and that's why you should tell me. I could ask Kid but he would most likely give me a riddle or phrase to answer my questions. I could ask one of the girls but they would most likely go and tell Maka what I ask them so that was totally out of the question. Well I just can't just sit here and do nothing about it while it's tearing her down inside. Soul thought to himself.

**11:50 am **

Knock Knock

"WHO IS IT" Soul scream from the couch feeling too lazy to get and ask. "It's Tsubaki."

"Oh ok" Soul said. Soul didn't get up from the couch because he knows Maka will come out and answer the door and then hit him upside the head with a book for too lazy to get up and answer the door for Tsubaki and for yelling who it was. Soul waited on the couch for Maka to come out any minute now and hit him but instead when she came out Soul mouth drop to the floor. Whoa what is she wearing? She looks hot. Soul thought to himself. He was very close to a nose bleed but he tried to remain as poised as possibly. Soul could only think about how good her legs looked in that mini skirt, how enhance her boobs looked in that shirt, and how well her looked when it wasn't up in pigtail. He couldn't believe how bad he wanted her at that moment. Soul forget everything he was worried about as soon as Maka walked out that door. He became oblivious to everything around him.

"Hello, Earth to Soul Eater."

"Huhh." Soul said feeling stupid that he was not pay attention the first time.

"I ask you if you needed anything while we are out, and you just sat there staring." Maka said blushing.

I want you Soul thought to himself. "No I do not need anything." Soul said blushing because of what he had thought. "Umm are you coming back in time to make dinner?" Soul said hoping to change the mood in the room and to get his mind on a tangent. This is so not cool of me Soul thought to himself. Wait a second Soul thought to himself she was blushing did she heard everything he thought through the soul bond. Oh man what if she did, this is so uncool. Did she do this on purpose he thought to himself?

When Maka left Soul Started to get ready to go meet his friends Black Star and Kid. Soul didn't even want to go after the Morning he had, had so far. Soul thought maybe Kid could help him out with his situation even though he really didn't have much experience with girls but he does have good advice. Soul though on his jacket, head band, and jeans and headed out the door. Once he was on his motorcycle he headed towards the basketball court. Soul knew Black Star was already there because he could hear his big mouth 4 blocks away saying he was the most powerful person they will ever see in their life and that they should bow down to their future god. Black will never learn what quite will mean even if he smacked him in the face.

**12:00 pm **

Soul could see Black Star on top of the basketball hoop.

"I WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD, AND YOU WILL HAVE TO BOW DOWN TO…."

"Black Star get down from there you disturbing people who don't even give a damn if you surpass god or not" Soul said trying to scream over Black Star loud month so he could hear them.

"SOUL ARE YOU READY FOR ME TO HAND YOUR ASS TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATER!" Black Star said as he jump down and gave Soul the boy hug. (Yes I did say boy hug, I am a girl who does not know the term the boys use and could care less)

"We'll see about that." Soul said with a grin. "Where is Kid he usually is always on time?"

"He just called me not to long ago and said something about making sure Liz nail artist does her nails evenly." Black Star said.

"Oh well that figured something like that would happen." Soul said. I wonder if Kid will ever get over his OCD about everything being symmetrical. Soul thought to himself. I have known this kid since the first day he had come to the academy. Black Star and I challenge him to a fight and had our butts handed to us because Blacks Star couldn't pick me up but as soon as I thought Kid was strong he passed out because I cut a piece of hair unevenly from the rest. Wow really has not change.

"Well Soul I have the perfect bet for you." Black Star said with a grin

"If you lose you have to run around the whole school in your underwear." Soul said with a grin.

"Nice bet how long did it take you to come up with that one." Black Star said sactcally. "If you lose you have to ask Maka to dance at the Valentines party/dance."

"What I don't think that's a good….." Soul was trying to say before Black Star phone cut him off.

"It's Kid" Said Black Star. "Yeah, OK SEE YOU HERE, YAHOO!."

"Well what did he say?"

"He was kicked out of the nail place and that he should be here in ten minutes, I told him that we would wait for him to get here before we started playing."

"Ok Soul said as he started headed towards the bench to sit down."

"SOUL WHATS UP YOU SEEM LIKE THERE IS SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND!" Black Star said as he followed after Soul.

"It's nothing or anything you would be able to help me with." Soul said.

"Oh come on Soul tell me." Black Star said.

"I do no to talk about it ok." Soul said a little more demanding.

"Hey look there Kid." Black Star said.

"Hey guys Kid said, I hope you guys didn't start the game without me." Kid said as he covered up his eye.

"Dude what happen to your eye." Soul and Black Star said at the same time.

"Well Liz was getting upset with me at the nail salon for telling her nail artist that the nails were way off and that she does not what she is doing, Liz then told me if I did not sit down and be quite she would punch me in my face and kick me out." Kid said as he rubbed both his eyes.

"But you have two Black eyes." Soul said pointing towards his direction.

"I told her she had to punch my other eye to make it look symmetrical." Kid said.

"Dude you seriously need to see help about your OCD." Black Star said.

"Ok can we get the game started?" Soul said.

"Ok since I'M THE GREASTEST BASKETBALL PLAYER HERE I WILL BE ON MY ONW TEAM, SOUL YOU CAN HAVE KID ON YOUR TEAM TO INCREASE YOU CHANCE OF WINING." Black Star with much excitement.

"What did you guys bet on?" Kid asked.

"If I lose I will have to run around the whole school in my underwear, if Soul loses he will have to ask Maka to dance at the Valentines dance/party you are throwing next week." Black Star said.

"I do not think that's a good idea Black Star." Soul said.

"AWW IS SOUL-KUN A LITTLE SCARED TO ASK MAKA TO DANCE WITH HIM!" Black Star said in a mocking kind of way.

"I am not scared to ask Maka to dance with me I just do not think it's a good idea to ask her to dance." Soul said

"WELL IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO ASK HER TO DANCE I SUGGEST YOU WIN THE ROUND OF BASKETBALL." Black Star said as he threw the ball at Soul.

"Let's Start." Soul said.

**12:00 pm Maka P.O.V **

"We are." Maka said.

"Yep we are going to buy a dress for the Valentines dance." Tsubaki said with a warming smile on her face.

"Oh that's why you ask me to bring a lot of money with me." Maka said looking at her wallet.

"Yepp pretty much but just in case we don't have enough I borrowed a lot of money for Kid." Tsubaki said as she handed the purse full of money to Maka.

"Wow Kid just gave you the money, well not exactly I promise him I would pay him back, not all at once but parts at a time." Tsubaki said.

"I do not know Tsubaki, if you work to get the money that's makes it kind of yours and I do not feel comfortable using a lot of money from friends." Maka said feeling concern.

"Think of it as an early birthday present ok." Tsubaki Said with a smile as she pulled into the mall parking lot. Well it's not an actual mall it's really a bunch of stores on one street but it's the closest thing death city has to a mall so everyone got use to calling it a mall. The mall parking lot is really a town parking lot that just happens to be at the end of street.

"Thanks Tsubaki, but I am still going to help pay off a little if I use way more than I what I expected."

"If it will make you feel better, go right ahead, and umm one more thing since it's a valentine dance it's so blatant that most people are going to wear red so let's not get a red dress ok." Tsubaki said.

"Ok." Maka said as she followed Tsubaki into a store named Beautiful Dresses Made Just For You in big bright pink letters. When you walk in you can hear classical music and you can see the bright wax marble floor, there is a lounge in the very front of the store with two couches in the front as well. You can smell the fresh wax and air freshener in the room. There was a cylinder hanging from the roof. It was so elegant in side and fancy Maka thought to herself. The big open way leads you to the back of store where all the dresses were, on the left side were jewelry, shoes, and purses. The place even had a salon on the second floor for you to come in on the day of your event with your dress for a stylist to do your hair, makeup and nails to match your look. On the third floor was a spa to get massages down, where you can get a mud bath, or soak in a hot tub. I feel so out of place here Maka though to herself.

"I don't know about this place Tsubaki it looks extremely expensive and looks like it's for rich people."

"Oh nonsense I come to this place all the time the prices here are actual not all that bad."

"I'm still not sure about this, oh come on Maka cheer up, you don't even have to look for any dresses, I had already picked out our dresses a head a time and put them on lay away for us to come and check them out" Tsubaki said as she pulled out her lay away ticket and handed it to the lady at the front desk.

"Can you two lovely lady sit down on the couch and have some tea and cookies as I go get the dresses you guys put on lay away."

"Thank you Ma'am" Tsubaki said as she headed towards the couch.

"You picked out my dress?" Maka said looking confuse.

"Well not exactly a day ago I came in to look for a dress for Liz that she needed and I saw these three wonderful dresses I thought you may like and I put on them layaway for you to check them out."

"Oh ok" Maka said.

"What wrong you seem like there been something on your mind all day." Tsubaki inquires her.

"Well it was something Blair said to me this morning that really got to me" Maka said.

"What did she say to?" Tsubaki ask

"She said I did not have to be scared to like Soul."

"Well are you?" Tsubaki said.

"No, yes I don't know, I mean I care about him I really do but our friendship and partnership are more important than anything, but after Blair said that to me it got me thinking about things I liked about Soul, and then I actual cared about whether or not he would like what I was wearing." Maka said

"Well you are right about that, your friendship and partnership is more important than anything, but one question still remains so you like Soul more than a friend?" Tsubaki ask looking straight at her.

"Yeah I think so, I mean at times I do but other times it's like I look at him and don't feel a thing." Maka said.

"It's one of those relationship that you won't know for sure in till you know how the other person feels." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah I guess so, but I should just get over it, Soul does not like me like that." Maka said.

"What makes you think Soul does not like you like that, I mean just looked at the way he looked at you before we left, or how he is always worried about you."

"Well yeah of course he looked at me like that this morning he has never seen me in something like that before, and it's a weapon job to protect their mister why wouldn't he be worried, plus he always making fun of me." Maka said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well true it is his job to protect you after all, and boys always make fun girls, boys have a harder time admitting their feelings and have a harder time thinking of ways to talk to a girl, for all you know Soul makes fun of you because he does not know what else to say, and has Soul said or done anything that might show he likes you at all?" Tsubaki inquires.

"Now that you mention it this morning when I step on a piece of glass Soul had picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom to take care of my laceration." Maka said.

"Aww how cute, you see that perfect prove that he might like you more than a friend." Tsubaki said.

Is that really prove that he likes me Maka thought to herself, no it couldn't be all he did was help me like a good friend would do.

"Anyway let's get off the Soul topic for now, I have something important to tell you." Tsubaki said with a grin on her face.

"Really what is it?"

"Black Star and I are finally a couple now." Tsubaki said with much excitement.

"Aww I'm so happy for you, I know one of these day you two will finally end up together." Maka said as she went over to hug Tsubaki.

**12:30 pm**

"I'm sorry am I interrupting any something?" the store clerk said.

"No ma'am, are you ready for us to come in the back to try on the dresses." Tsubaki said.

"Yes, Maka your dresses are in the first changing room and Tsubaki yours is in the second changing room." The store clerk said.

Both Maka and Tsubaki went into the back and into the room to change. Wow Tsubaki really does know the kind of stuff I like. Maka tried on the first dress it was a lone shoulder blue dress. It had a heart semi heart shape neck line. The dress was floor length and a little fitted as well. I am not really feeling this, Maka took it off and tried on the second dress it was no sleeves and black. It was a heart shape neck line dress. It stopped at her knees and the bottom of the dress turn into ruffles at the bottom. It was a little loose but cute at the same time. It was ok but Maka still was not convince that this was her dress. The third dress was beautiful it was purple, with stripes as sleeves, and strip on the back, it had dark purple dot all over the dress as well, it showed off the side of her stomach, it was a cut going up the leg to show the side of her leg off, it was floor length, and the strips were cover in jewels. Wow I loved this, it's so pretty Maka thought to herself.

"Are you going to come out and show me how you looked?" Tsubaki ask.

Maka walked out of the changing room. "Tsubaki you look beautiful." Maka Said. Tsubaki was in a heart shape neck line dress that is a brighter purple color than Maka dress, it was floor length with a cut that went up all the way to her knee. It was also fitted.

"Me look at you." Tsubaki said.

"So I guessing you both are getting these outfits lady's, and we are closing early today, but you can the shoes and jewelry on the day of your fitting." Said the store clark.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Tsubaki said.

"How much is this dress anyway?" Maka said.

"The original price was $398.00 but it on sale today for $298.00" The store clerk said.

"Well it's still expensive but I have enough money to pay for myself." Maka said pulling out her wallet.

"Good but when we come back for our fitting but we also going to need to pay for real jewelry, shoes, and the day of the dance we need to come back to get our hair done and make up done." Tsubaki said.

"Wow Tsubaki that sounds like it's going to be really expensive." Maka said.

"Oh nonsense I have a coupon that allows us to go with the event special." Tsubaki handing her the coupon.

"Now let's pay for our dresses and head out for lunch" Tsubaki said.

**1:30 pm Soul P.O.V**

"YAHOO, ONLY THE GOD CAN WIN AGAINST TWO LOSER." Black Star said. Both Kid and Soul were losing the game badly. The score was 8 to 2. Soul and Kid tried to come up with a plan to beat Black Star.

"Listen Kid if Black Star gets one more point he is going to win the game." Soul whisper

"Yeah but it's still physical impossible to win he is way stronger than us combine, and has a perfect number score." Kid whisper.

"Ok but maybe if we try to distract him we can get the ball into the hoop." Soul whisper.

"How dumb do you think Black Star is, it's he is not going to fall for that every time." Kid whisper

"Pretty dumb, but we can still give it a shoot you never know." Soul whisper

"ARE YOU TWO DONE TALKING OR HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GOD HANDING YOUR BUTT TO YOU YET!" Black Star said.

"We are ready." Soul said.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Black Star said. Soul and Kid stood in the middle of the court while Black Star stood near the Basketball hoop. Soul try to make it look like he was going to throw it into the hoop and as soon as Black Star put his eyes on Soul and started focusing on him Soul threw the ball at Kid. Black Star then knock Soul now with the side of his body when he change his course towards Kid. Soul landed on his leg and twisted it pretty badly. Black Star took the ball form the Kid and made a slam duck.

"YAHOO, I WIN, YOU GUYS CAN'T WIN AGAINST A GOD LIKE ME IT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Black Star said with much excitement as possible. "I MEAN THE WAY YOU TWO PLAY BASKETBALL IS VERY REPREHENSIBLE"

"Wow I didn't even know that Black Star knew words like reprehensible and how to use it." Soul said making Kid laugh at his comment.

"WHATEVR SOUL AT LEAST I WON THE GAME." Said Black Star.

"Ok, you two how about we go get something to eat instead of auguring like idiots on the pavement for the whole neighborhood to see." Said Kid trying to not to look embasses in front of the family that are walking just happen to be walking by.

**2:00 pm**

"Fine." Black Star said as he walk over to Soul to help him off the pavement.

Soul, Kid, and Black Star all decided to go to Happy dinning. It was a little café that Kid loved to go to. As soon as you walk in you are greeted with a lady at the front desk. There is two couches in front of the café for customer to wait. The store has a beautiful cyderlere in the middle of it. It has beautiful painting on the walls surrounding the dining area. It served everything in a wine glass. It was dime lighting in the dining room as well. Everyone was talking softly.

"Why are we coming to a place like this for lunch?" Soul inquires Kid.

"Why not this place has perfect symmetry, I mean just look at it, there is a perfect amount of tables on both sides, every painting has a mirror image on the other side of the room, and….."

"Ok, ok I get it, it has perfect symmetry." Soul said.

"Table for three please." Kid said to the lady at the front desk.

"Right this way please." The lady at the front desk led them to a table in the corner of the café with a dim light hanging above them.

"Wow don't you think this place is a little fancy for lunch." Black Star ask.

"Well at least its serves good food." Kid said. The waitress took the boys order. Kid order a hamburger with ketchup, pickles, lettuces, and cheese and a side of fries, with a glass of water. Black Star order a grilled cheese sandwich with a side of onion rings and fires with a glass of coke. Soul order a streak with a side of fries and order a glass of tea.

"Well anyway I have something to tell you guys." Black Star said. Both Soul and Kid looked at Black Star waiting for him to go on. "Me and Tsubaki are officially going out."

"Really about time." Said Soul.

"Did you ask her out or did she ask you out." Kid ask.

"I ask her out." Black Star said.

"So that makes you two officially boyfriend and girlfriend." Soul ask.

"Yeah pretty much, we are going out tomorrow night, I am taking her to that new fancy French restaurant that open up not too long ago." Black Star with food in his mouth.

"I'm happy you two are finally together, but now I owe Liz a lot of money." Soul said.

"Wait you two made bet on when me and Tsubaki would get together." Black Star said.

"Yeah pretty much we all did." Kid said.

"That's not fair how are you guys going to make a bet on when we were finally going to get together and not include me and I could have made a lot of fucking money on that bet." Black Star said.

"Wait, what your mad because we did not include you in on the bet?" Soul said.

"Yeah, I could have made at least three hundred dollars." Black star said.

"Well I need to get going back to the house I have party plans to attend to." Kid said.

"Yeah ok, hey Black Star do you want to come over and play that game I just got from the store yesterday. " Soul ask.

"Yeah sure why would I turn down any chance to beat you at something." Black Star said. Kid paid for lunch which was sixty dollars and headed home. Black Star and Soul headed towards Soul apartment as well to.

**1:30 pm Maka P.O.V **

Maka and Tsubaki went to watch while you eat. Maka loved this place because the only talking that was done was the people on the stage who perform show for you. After they ate lunch they decided to go to Maka favorite book store.

"Hey Tsubaki have you finish your report for Professor Stien class?" Maka ask her as she open the door.

"No that's why I wanted to come here so I can get more information on the main difference with doing soul reassonce with your original partner compared to do it with some random person and doing it with someone you are really close to." Tsubaki answer.

"Well I have already did it, so I guess I will just ask Chris if he got any new books at all.' Maka said. Chris was the owner of the book store. Chris have known Maka since see was a little girl. Maka loved Chris as family. He was a second father to her and a better one at that. Maka was also Chris most important customer.

"Maka, Tsubaki it's been awhile where have you guys been, are you cheating on me at another book store." Chris said as he walked over and gave Maka and Tsubaki a hug.

"No, of course not Chris, we just have been a little busy lately that's all." Maka said.

"Well that's alright you're here now, and since I know you two so well I'm guessing Tsubaki is here for school work and you here for a romance novel." Chris said.

"Yep pretty much." Maka said.

"Well then you two follower me." Chris said. Chris help the two found some books they can read.

**9:30 pm**

"Excused me lady's, but we will be closing in just a little bit." Chris said. Well actual they were suppose too close an hour and a half ago but since it is his two favorite customer he let them stay longer and most loyal ones two.

"Tsubaki look at the time, I need to hurry and get home, and Soul is probably worried where I am right now." Maka said as she rush to the cash register to pay for her book.

"Me to, I promise Black Star I would pick up dinner on the way home, and you should let me hold onto your dress so that Blair and Soul wont find it." Tsubaki said.

"I'm going to head on home and your right I will get it the day of the dance." Maka said.

"Maka I can take you home." Said Tsubaki.

"Its fine, I much rather walk home and enjoy the quiet."

"Ok but be careful a lot of weirdo come out at night." Chris said.

"I will, bye see you guys later." Maka said.

"Bye." Both Tsubaki and Chris said.

Maka wanted to walk home to have some alone time to think. It wasn't a long walk home more like 15 minutes if you walk at a fast past and if you walk normal it was a 45 minutes' walk. It was nice outside when it was dark, lights were on, and the moon high in the sky looked nice, and quite was a nice sound. Its actual kind of safe and makes Maka feel placid. Maka didn't know if she would be able to keep the dress a secret from Soul. As Maka walked home she realize another person foot step and then notice another person shadow getting closer. As Maka walked faster so did the other person. Maka started to feel fear. Who is following me, and why can I not feel their soul wave length. Maka then tried to connect to Soul through their soul bond but she was not close enough. Maka then turn around and it was gone so she started to run, but then the he was back. Maka turn around once more and he was gone again. "Who are you, why are you following me?" Maka said. Maka then heard creepy laughter in the back ground a shadow stared to come around the corner.

* * *

**AN: Cliff hanger, you probably hate me because it only got good at the end. It extremely boring and long sorry about that but I was just trying to get the story plot along. Let me know what you think. Well Maka and Tsubaki dress was hard so if you want to see where I got the idea to my profile page to get the link for the dresses to see the picture. My link to my anime website is also on there so check it out and register for free. Sorry about all the spelling mistakes to. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Comfort From a Love One

**AN: Yeah after reading chapter 2:What DO I Do Now? I should have proofread it first but I couldn't wait to post it. Kind of surprise I got 7 reviews so far, I didn't think I would get any at all. I hope this chapter makes up for how and boring the second one was. Monkeywahl you are right about the sentences not flowing on the page right and I did do a lot of run on sentences with missing commas and periods so I hope it a lot better in this chapter and if not let me so I can make sure I have other people read it first before posting it. I would like to thank my friend Sabrina love you girl.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Comfort From a Love One **

**February 8, 9:30 pm, Maka P.O.V**

The shadow started to come around the corner making a creepy laugh that put chills up her spine. The shadow got closer and closer. What if he attacks me. I know I can take of myself and hold up my own in a fight, I mean I fought plenty of kishin before. Maka thought to herself. The stranger creepy laughter got louder and louder making Maka feel more and more fear then she had ever felt before. I have faced some of the most powerful kishin and yet I have never felt this scared before but then again I was never alone before. I was either with Soul or some of our other friends. I don't know what's worse me not being able to sense this stranger's soul wavelength or me not being able to get through to Soul. Even if I was close enough to Soul to connect to him I can't focus enough to do it and clam myself down enough either. Finally the shadow stopped and laughter got even louder. Something in Maka told her to run when she had the chance that staying here is a bad idea, but instead of running she just stood there wanting to know who the hell this person was and what did it want from her.

"Who are you, what do you want from me?" Maka inquired. Finally the stranger stopped laughing and spoke to Maka.

"You know Maka, it's never safe to be left all alone." The stranger said in a dark, evil voice. The man stopped and was standing at least twenty feet away from Maka. It was too dark to make out the man's face but Maka could tell he was about 5'10 which was close to Soul height who was an inch taller. Maka didn't say anything back, she just stood there waiting for what was going to happen next by watching his movements. "Why a pretty girl like you all by herself anyway?"

"Why does it matter to you, and how do you know my name?"

"Your right it doesn't matter, and I have been watching you for a while now Maka Albarn. You would be surprised on how much information I know about you." Maka may not be able to see the stranger's face but she could tell he made a grin on his face while saying it. The stranger made Maka fear for her life, just how long has he been watching me, does he even know where she lived.

"What's wrong Maka cat got your tongue?" The stranger said.

"Who are you?" Maka demanded.

"Your worst nightmare Maka." After that comment Maka tried to run away from the man once more but he was too fast for her and he was able to grab her and slammed her body onto the brick wall and lower her body, causing her shirt to go up in the back hurting Maka. "Where do you think you're going, I'm not done with you." The man's grip on her got stronger and stronger and his nails started digging into her skin and broke past the thin layer drawing blood. Maka struggled to get away but he was just too strong compared to Maka. The man then got close to the side of her face and Maka could feel his breath on her ear. "You know Maka you should never wear something like that I almost lost control earlier when I saw you." Tears started going down her face from the pain she felt in her back and on her sides from his tight grip. The man started rubbing one of his hand up and down on her body outlining her figure and he was moving his hand up her thigh. All of a sudden lights and a loud sounding vehicle started coming down the street.

"This isn't over Maka, you got lucky this time," letting her go causing her to collapse on her knees, onto the ground and scarped up her knees. "Oh and just remember you can run but you can't hide. The stranger disappeared quickly into the darkness. Maka wasn't paying attention when the vehicle stopped moving and pulled over.

**9:50 pm**

"Maka?" Maka knew that voice, it was Souls'. "Maka are you okay, what happened?" Soul said concern. Maka didn't say anything back, she just sat there trying to figure out what just happened. "Come on Maka it's starting to get cold outside." Soul went over to Maka to help her up and helped her onto the back of his motorcycle. Maka held on tightly and Soul could tell she was still crying. Once Soul had pulled up to their apartment building Maka got off and she ran upstairs and went straight to her room and locked the door to avoid conversation. Maka leaned against her bedroom door and slid down, bringing her knees close to her chest, crying her eyes out. What if that man knows where I live or what if he watching me to see when I am alone again to attack me? Should I tell Soul what had happen or should I lie and wait in till this all blows over. I should have listen to Tsubaki when she would take me home. Why me, why did this have to had happen to me? Maka thought to herself.

"Maka can you let me in?"

"No, Soul just go away I want to be left alone."

"Maka come on just let me in."

"NO SOUL GO AWAY." Maka screamed.

"Maka please let me in, all I want to do is help you, please let me in." Soul pleaded and not caring whether or not he sounded cool. Maka got off the floor to open the door. "Maka." Soul picked up Maka and took her the bathroom and put her on the toilet. "Maka what happened out there, who did this to you?" Maka didn't say anything she just stared into his ruby colored eyes. Maka could tell that Soul was doing his best on trying to remain poised as possible but he was really freaking out on the inside. Soul knew since it would be a while before she told him anything he went ahead and brought out the first aid kit. "Why does it feel like I always do this to you on a regular basis?" Soul said making Maka smile. Soul grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under warm water to clean Maka's wounds. Before proceeding with cleaning her scrapes on her shoulders he looked up for permission and Maka gave him a simple nod to proceed. The warm cloth felt good on Maka scrapes. Maka then realized how close their bodies were when she felt his body warmth.

"Maka take a shower and get dressed and I will order take out for us to eat." Maka didn't complain, she did what she was told. Maka knew no matter how many times she would take a shower she would never be clean where the stranger had rubbed her with his hands. Worse of all, how am I going to tell Soul in a way he won't freak out? Maka thought to herself. Maka liked the hot water hitting her body, it made her feel better. Maka was finally able to stop crying after she was done with her shower. Make left her hair down and put on one of Soul shirts that was big and baggy on her decided not to wear any pants or shorts because it would rub up against her wounds, making them feel worse then what they were already. I was going to have to tell Soul eventually but I don't know how to or want to. Plus the strange man probably knew where I live and what school I go to. I can't be with someone every day for the rest of my life.

**11:00 pm**

"Maka dinner is here I order your favorite, Chinese food." Soul said. Maka got up and went to sit on the couch. "Maka are you ok."

"I'm fine Soul."

"Maka what happen?" Soul inquired her. Maka just looked up at Soul with tears forming in her eyes. Soul then grab her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I was jumped on the way home by a person who has been watching me for a while." Maka said trying to avoid eye contact with Soul. Maka was planning on telling him a credible story but she knew that Soul knew her good enough to know when she is lying.

"Maka what did he do to?" Soul demanded but still said it in a kind enough way. Maka took a pause before she could gather up enough courage to tell him.

"He ummm…" Soul could see Maka tense up.

"It's ok Maka just tell me." Soul said not caring if he sounded cool or not.

"He tried to rape me." Maka said once again crying.

"Maka, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Soul don't apologize, if it wasn't for your motorcycle pulling up when it did there's no telling what he could have done to me."

"Maka it's a weapon job to protect their mister, if I were there with you would never had gotten injured in the first place." Soul said feeling like this was his fault. Soul grabbed Maka and brought her to his chest holding onto to her tightly being careful not rub up against any of her scrapes. "Maka I'm sorry."

"Soul its okay, I'm fine now." Maka said finally feeling safe and secure under his tight grip. Soul didn't let go of Maka their sat their enjoying each other warmth. Maka rested her head in the crock of Soul's neck and Soul rested his chin on top of Maka's shoulder. They didn't say anything to each other, but they didn't need to really because it wasn't the kind of awkward silence that made everyone in a room uncomfortable, it was more of a reassuring kind of silence that made you feel better. Sleep started clouding each other minds. They reposition their self to be more comfortable in each other arms. Soul grab the blanket on the side of the couch and wrapped it around their self. They both drifted into a deep slumber still in each other's arms.

**February 9,10:00 am **

Maka woke up laying on top of Soul. She could feel his steady heart beat and could feel his chest go up and down, she even his breath on neck. When Maka tried to get up she notice that Soul had his hands wrapped around her waist tightly. Maka looked up at Soul who was snoring with his mouth wide open. Maka then recalled the event that had happen last night, the fear she felt, how vulnerable she looked and how poised Soul tried to remain to not upset me even worse then what I was already. He is a good person when he wants to be. He also knew how to make me feel a lot better whenever I was emotionally distressed. Soul usually doesn't let Maka in through soul bonding since he didn't like sharing his personal feeling or information about himself because he thought was a uncool thing to do, so he usually had his guard up to make sure Maka wouldn't try anything. The only time Soul wouldn't have his guard up was when was I extremely pissed off at him, or was in a deep sleep like the one he was in now. Maka nudged on the soul bond and she could feel all the guilt he felt, how upset he really was about the whole situation and it was all because of her. She made him feel this way and it was all fault. Guessing Soul knew how she felt he woke up.

"Maka don't sweat about it, there's no need for you to think this is all your fault. It would only be normal that I would feel guilty about what happen to you since I am your weapon that's supposed to protect you and I couldn't." Soul said.

"It's just that if I would have listen to Tsubaki and took her offer on taking me home, this would have never had happen."

"No Maka that's not true, just be happy you didn't take her offer." Maka leaned up and looked at Soul with confusion. "Your right Maka if you had come home in a car with Tsubaki the man would never had attacked, but if what he said was true about how he had been watching you, he may have waited in till another time where no one would be able to come to your and stopped him in time, now we know to keep our guard up."

"Your right, I guess I didn't think about like that but I got lucky that you pull up, and thinking of that why were you out last night?" Maka said looking into his ruby colored eyes.

"Tsubaki called me last night about 15 minutes after you left to make that you made it home safely, I would have started looking for you sooner but I know you don't like it when I go looking for when you are a little past the time you tell me you might be home." Soul said rubbing the back of his forehead.

"Oh I figured you getting take out at the last minute." Maka put her head back down on Soul once more. Maka love wearing Soul shirts cause they smelt like him. Laying on top of Soul was even better. Soul was never the one to wear cologne or fancy smelling body soaps. He was the kind of guy that went with the natural man masked smell because he thought it was cooler that way and because he thought it wasn't him. Maka always like that smell on Soul.

"I was waiting for you to come home before I got anything to see what you wanted."

"Oh, umm thanks again Soul for everything you did for me last night."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me I only did it because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Maka and Soul remain in each other arms both being to abstain to pull away first but Maka wasn't complaining, she liked being able to laying on top of Soul and she may never be able to fall back asleep without Soul body right next to her.

"Maka."

"Yes."

"I will never let anyone hurt you like that again." Soul said looking into her emerald colored eyes.

"You promise."

"I promise." Soul said bringing her hand to the side of his face. Maka then looked into his deep ruby eyes and he looked at her emeralds colored eyes to. They slowly started to lean in and…

**February 8, 9:00 pm Soul P.O.V**

"NOONE CAN WIN GOING UP AGAINST ME, BLACK STAR THE GREATEST." Black Star said. "LET SEE SOUL THAT'S 15:0, YOU CAN'T WIN IN A REAL LIFE GAME AND YOU CAN'T WIN A VIDEO GAME EITHER AGAINST THE GREAT BLACK STAR." Soul didn't care at the slightest he wasn't even paying attention to Black Star. Soul kept looking at the time and at his phone to see if Maka had called him yet. "HELLO EARTH TO SOUL EATER PAY ATTENTION WHEN YOU GOD IS SPEAKING TO YOU."

"Black Star I am not in any mood for this right now."

"Oh I get it, you're waiting for Maka." Black Star said in a mocking friend kind of way.

"Yeah pretty much it's getting later and later, what if she is hurt."

"Dude she's with Tsubaki and I think they are fine but you I'm not too sure about."

"What are you trying to say, that I am being stupid for worrying if she is ok or not."

"Bro what I don't understand is how you two like each other but you haven't made a move on her yet." Black Star said.

"What I don't like Maka like that we are weapon and mister, we are partners, and just friends."

"Soul I'm you best friend I think I can tell when my best friend is likening some girl that he doesn't even know that he likes her yet, you should ask her out."

"Dude who the hell are you and what did you do with Black Star?" Soul asked.

"I'm Serious Soul, you act it's going to make things different for you two. First of all you two live together, you cook for each other, take care of each other, you even go out eat together, and risk your live for each other, if that doesn't scream relationship then I don't know what does." Black Star said. Well what Black Star said made kind of sense for once. Maka and I have done just about everything a regular relationship does, the only thing their didn't do was kiss and go out knowing it was a date.

"Black Star I still don't think asking her out on a date is going to do any good."

"Their only one question that remains though, do you even like her like that?"

"I don't know Black Star at moments I do but then I think that's their no way she likes me, so I don't put much thought into it."

"Dude you will never know in till you found out, but you better hurry up and make up your mind before you lose your only chance with her."

"Seriously who the fuck are you and what did you do to my friend Black Star."

"I'M STILL HERE WHO DID YOU THINK KICK YOUR ASS AT THAT VIDEO GAME."

"Whatever Black Star, don't you think it's time for you to go home?" Soul said in an abrasive kind of way.

"Well actual now that you mention it I promise Tsubaki I would be home by 9:30 pm, see you later. YAHOO" Black Star said as he jumped out the window. I really abhor him sometimes Soul thought to himself (Knowing that quite a few people don't know what abhor means, in the way I use it, it means hate). Soul at back down and starting playing the video game Black Star kick his ass in. I bet Black Star thinks he knows everything about relationship now since he is with Tsubaki now. He hasn't even been together for a full week with her and he is already becoming a know it all. I can't even focus on this dumb video Soul said as he threw the game remote on the floor. Soul went over to the home phone to call Maka and it went straight to voice mall. "Dame it does she ever charge her stupid cell phone." Soul said out loud to himself.

**9:25 pm **

As Soul put the phone back down it started ringing. It was Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, where is Maka."

"That's why I called you, I was trying to see if she made it home ok because she was so insisted on walking home instead of me taking her home." Tsubaki said. "I hope she ok."

"Don't worry Tsubaki I'm sure she is alright, I will go out and look for her, ok." Soul said trying to remain poised.

"Ok Soul I will take your word for it, since you are taking this so tranquilly." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, I will call you and let you when I find her." Soul said.

"Bye." They both said. Soul put the phone down in a slow manner and just stood there looking at the phone trying to keep his cool. Clam down she is ok, there is no way she is hurt. Soul rush out side and hopped on his motorcycle. "You better be okay Maka." Soul said out loud to himself. If you ever got hurt I don't think I would be able to handle it. Soul thought. Soul was trying to reach Maka through the soul bond but he got nothing in return. Soul then felt Maka through the soul bond once but only for a short amount of time and he could feel how scared she was, the fear she felt causing Soul to step on the pedal even more. Soul could that Maka didn't notice him through the Soul bond because her end stop trying to reach him at some point. Soul was losing his cool the longer he was on his motorcycle, the longer it took to find Maka. Soul turn his motorcycle around the curve and he could tell who it was on the street even though the light in the front only hit her for a quite second.

"Maka." Soul saw Maka on the ground and notice the abrasions and bruises on her body. There were holes in her shirt that were not their earlier that day. Soul was ready to freak out right then and their but knowing the state Maka was in it was not a good idea plus he also was starting to learn when to keep his mouth shut to avoid another Maka-Chop that would come his way. Soul became even more worried when Maka didn't say anything back to him. Soul anger grew more and more to the point that he was ready to kill the bastard who did this to Maka. Soul helped Maka on his motorcycle knowing she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. Soul has always liked it when Maka would hold onto him especially when she would hold onto him tightly, but this was not one these occasion. She was holding onto him tightly because someone had hurt her. Soul could feel her tears on the back of his shirt which pissed him off even more at the stranger who did this. I should have never let her go without me. Soul thought. I'm supposed to be her weapon that protects her from harm. When Soul pulled up to their apartment Maka ran upstairs to lock herself in her room. Soul decided to follow after her knowing it was unlikely that she will let him in. Soul stopped and stood at her door staring because he could hear her crying her eyes out.

"Maka can you let me in?" Soul said caring way.

"No, Soul just go away I want to be left alone."

"Maka come on just let me in."

"NO SOUL GO AWAY." Maka screamed.

"Maka please let me in, all I want to do is help you, please let me in." Soul pleaded and not caring whether or not he sounded cool. Maka got off the floor to open the door. "Maka", Soul feeling relive that she finally open the door. Soul picked up Maka and took her the bathroom and put her on the toilet to help her out with her abrasions on her body. "Maka what happened out there, who did this to you?" Maka didn't say anything she just stared into his ruby colored eyes. Soul tried reaching her through the Soul bond but she was shouting him out. Soul knew since it would be a while before she told him anything he went ahead and brought out the first aid kit. "Why does it feel like I always do this to you on a regular basis?" Soul said making Maka smile. Soul grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under warm water to clean Maka's wounds. Before proceeding with cleaning her scrapes on her shoulders he looked up for permission and Maka gave him a simple nod to proceed. Soul felt guiltier when he said the finger shape bruises. Honestly Soul kind of liked to be able to do this to Maka because it gave him a reason to be close to Maka and to touch certain parts of her body without him getting Maka-Chopped.

"Maka take a shower and get dressed and I will order take out for us to eat." Soul told her. Soul was happy to see her listen and do what he had told her. After Soul order chines food he decided it would be best to called Tsubaki so she is not worry.

"Hello Tsubaki."

"Soul, is Maka ok." Tsubaki ask.

"Umm yeah Maka is ok and she is home now." Soul didn't want to tell Tsubaki the truth because he wasn't sure if Maka wanted to tell any of our friends and plus whatever Tsubaki knows Black Star knows. Even though Black Star has a big mouth he wouldn't tell the whole school something like this because he still cares about Maka. If Blair knew she would most likely run off and go tell Sprit who will then knock down our door and will come after me. If Kid found out who would be trusted more than the other but he would most likely go tell his father Lord Death because this soul could be a witch using soul protect which would explain why Maka couldn't sense the stranger Soul. If Liz and Patty knew they would, well actual I don't want to know what they would do or think about it either.

"Oh good she had me worried there for a second, but I better get going Talk to you later Soul."

"Yeah talk to you later." Soul said feeling bad that he lie to Tsubaki."

**11:00 pm **

Knock, Knock. Soul got up and answer the door.

"That will be ten dollars sir." The devilry man said.

"Here you go." The man held out his hand as if he was looking for a tip so Soul close the door straight in his face. Soul put the food at on the table. I hope she comes out to eat Soul said looking at her door.

"Maka dinner is here I order your favorite, Chinese food." Soul said. Maka got up and went to sit on the couch. "Maka are you ok."

"I'm fine Soul."

"Maka what happen?" Soul inquired her. Maka just looked up at Soul with tears forming in her eyes. Soul then grab her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I was jumped on the way home by a person who has been watching me for a while." Maka said trying to avoid eye contact with Soul. Soul was watching her hands when she was telling him because whenever she would lie to him she would put her hands together and rub them or mess with her hair.

"Maka what did he do to?" Soul demanded but still said it in a kind enough way. Maka took a pause before she could gather up enough courage to tell him. The longer it took for her to him the pissed off he became.

"He ummm…" Soul could see Maka tense up.

"It's ok Maka just tell me." Soul said not caring if he sounded cool or not, he just wanted her to trust him.

"He tried to rape me." Maka said once again crying. As soon as Maka said that it was like a trigger went off in Soul that gather all of his anger at once. He wanted to punch an entire wall down, he wanted to kill someone, he, he….. Soul told himself to calm down before he lost his cool in front of Maka which would not be a good idea for him right now.

"Maka, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Soul don't apologize, if it wasn't for your motorcycle pulling up when it did there's no telling what he could have done to me."

"Maka it's a weapon job to protect their mister, if I were there with you would never had gotten injured in the first place." Soul said feeling like this was his fault. Soul grabbed Maka and brought her to his chest holding onto to her tightly being careful not rub up against any of her abrasion and bruises. "Maka I'm sorry."

"Soul it's okay, I'm fine now." Maka said finally feeling safe and secure under his tight grip. Soul didn't let go of Maka their sat their enjoying each other warmth. Maka rested her head in the crock of Soul's neck and Soul rested his chin on top of Maka's shoulder. They didn't say anything to each other, but they didn't need to really because it wasn't the kind of awkward silence that made everyone in a room uncomfortable, it was more of a reassuring kind of silence that made you feel better. Sleep started clouding each other minds. They reposition their self to be more comfortable in each other arms. Soul grab the blanket on the side of the couch and wrapped it around them. They both drifted into a deep slumber still in each other's arms.

**February 9, 10:00 am **

Soul could since Maka trying to reach through the Soul bond while he was asleep and he let her in because it would give him a chance to see how she felt. Soul could tell she felt way better now and was happier to. Then Soul since her get sad because she felt bad for making him feel guilty and hurt. Soul woke himself up to talk to Maka.

Maka don't sweat about it, there's no need for you to think this is all your fault. It would only be normal that I would feel guilty about what happen to you since I am your weapon that's supposed to protect you and I couldn't." Soul said.

"It's just that if I would have listen to Tsubaki and took her offer on taking me home, this would have never had happen." Maka said.

"No Maka that's not true, just be happy you didn't take her offer." Maka leaned up and looked at Soul with confusion. "Your right Maka if you had come home in a car with Tsubaki the man would never had attacked, but what if he said was true about how he had been watching you, he may have waited in till another time where no one would be able to come to your and stopped him in time, now we know to keep our guard up." Soul said hoping it would make her feel better.

"Your right, I guess I didn't think about like that but I got lucky that you pulled up, and it got me thinking, why were you out last night?" Maka said looking into his ruby colored eyes.

"Tsubaki called me last night about 15 minutes after you left to make that you made it home safely, I would have started looking for you sooner but I know you don't like it when I go looking for when you are a little past the time you tell me you might be home." Soul said rubbing the back of his forehead.

"Oh I figured you getting take out at the last minute." Maka put her head back down on Soul once more. Soul liked it when Maka laid her head down on him because he liked the way her hair smelt. It was a strawberry smell. Soul also notice that she was wearing one of his favorite shirts he has been looking for.

"I was waiting for you to come home before I got anything to see what you wanted."

"Oh, umm thanks again Soul for everything you did for me last night."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me I only did it because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Maka and Soul remain in each other arms both being to abstain to pull away first but Maka wasn't complaining, she liked being able to laying on top of Soul and she may never be able to fall back asleep without Soul body right next to her.

"Maka."

"Yes."

"I will never let anyone hurt you like that again." Soul said looking into her emerald colored eyes.

"You promise."

"I promise." Soul said bringing her hand to the side of his face. Maka then looked into his deep ruby eyes and he looked at her emeralds colored eyes to. They slowly started to lean in and…

* * *

**AN: Another Cliff Hanger, I wonder what will happen next? :) I first name this Chapter The Returning Nightmare but I decided that's this chapter would be better off as a comfort story from Soul, and don't worry the stranger identity will be revealed soon, how soon? I don't know.**

**Summary of next Chapter: **

**Maka starts having Nightmares about the stranger that had attacked her, and what he will do if he gets his hand on her which causes her to wake up screaming to them. Maka then starts to get threat letters from the mystery stranger and tries to hide them from Soul. What happens will happen when Soul hears Maka screaming? What will happen when Soul finds the threatening letters?  
This should be posted within two weeks at the most. **

**Let me know what you think, I hopes its better than the last on I posted.**


	4. The Returning NIghtmare

**AN: I posted it, but I bet some of you can't wait to see What Happens Next. Anyway I decided that I just shouldn't have a Maka and Soul P.O.V I decided that I should do some other people but only in certain parts. I'm also going to bring up my own version of every one past and how they met and became friends later on the in the story. I also decided to bring up the rating in the story for reason I will not tell you but you will find out later on in the story. As you read I really only gave Maka a part in this chapter because it is really only base on her.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Returning Nightmare.**

**February 9, 10:00 am, Maka P.O.V**

"I will never let anyone hurt you like that again." Soul said looking into her emerald colored eyes.

"You promise."

"I promise." Soul said bringing her hand to the side of his face. Maka then looked into his deep ruby eyes and he looked at her emeralds colored eyes to. They slowly started to lean in closer and…

"SOUL, MAKA I'M HOME." Blair said darting through the front door happily. Soul and Maka separate from each other quickly and got on opposite sides of the couch with a blush to their faces trying to act like nothing happen.

"Umm did Blair miss something?" Blair ask curios to what just happened.

"No, I'm just going to go back to my room now." Maka said getting off the couch hoping the cat doesn't figure out what almost happen a second ago.

"Oh dear Maka what happen to your arms and legs?" Blair said looking apprehension. Maka tensed up and was looking for a way to convey what had happen to her. Soul also looked up at Maka to see if she was going to tell what had happen to her.

"Ummm you see, I was wearing a short sleeve shirt and short skirt last night when I tripped and feel on the side walk." Maka said. Blair just looked at Maka and tilted her head humming to herself. I hope she bought that. Maka then regretted only wearing Soul's shirt after taking her shower last night.

"Ok, do you want me to use some of my magic to heal your wounds?"

"No I would much rather have them heal on their own Blair, but thank you anyway." Maka said heading to her room.

"Was it just me or did Maka seem bother by something."

"No she seems fine to me and I would know." Soul responded.

"Oh ok, and Soul was is dinner on table that's never been touch."

"We fell asleep watching TV before we got chance to eat." Soul said. "But now that you are here, it's your turn to go shopping for shopping for food. Maka was ears dropping on their conversation to see how it would go. Did we actual almost just kiss just now a second ago or was that my imagination. I mean we were leaning in but that doesn't mean he was trying to kiss me or anything or was I leaning in to kiss him. What am I thinking we are only mister and weapon nothing more. Ahh why does it seem like I'm having the worst week of my life. Maka still felt kind of weak from what had happen yesterday. Maka also couldn't stop thinking about it. Every time she closed her eyes she could see it repeating and repeating. She could still his breath, how cold his hands were when he touch her, she could even hear the creepy laughter that haunts her. Worse of all she could remember he say those seven words that she will never forget, "You can run but you can't hide." Just thought of him made Maka's heart beat start again in fear. Maka tried reading a book but everything she would read something would remind her of the stranger. She tried studying math but somehow she was able to link it back to the stranger. This is not working everything I try to forget about what happen something reminds me of him. As Maka got up from her desk she felt a bolt of pain shoot through her leg and almost feel over from the pain. Ow if I don't get enough rest I won't be able to go to school which was not an option. Maka thought. Maybe if I take a nap I would feel better. Maka decided to lay down when she heard noises in the kitchen she figured Soul was getting something to eat since we didn't eat dinner last night. Maka still felt kind of weak so she knew she should be able to fall asleep easily. It was calming in her room, it wasn't bright all you could hear were the birds outside and it a cool temperature in her room. Maka started closing her eyes and drifted off into a sleep.

_Maka was breathing heavily, she has been running from what, she wouldn't be able to tell you. It was raining heavily outside. Even with all the thunder and lightning outside she could still hear his laugh, the laugh that made her fear for her laugh. Maka wasn't even sure where she was running with all the fog and rain making it hard to see. Whatever she was running from got louder and louder. _

"_Maka where are you going, I just want to talk to you." The mysterious person said with a giggle at the end. Maka didn't say anything she ran faster and faster hoping wherever she was going it wasn't in the path of that man. "What's the matter Maka is something wrong?, maybe I can help." Maka was scared, where was Soul?, why was this happening? Maka then realize she was running barefoot when she stepped on something sharp. Why am I running barefoot? Why am I in the dress I was supposed to wear to the dance/party. Maka tried to scream for help but for the life of her she couldn't. Maka then realize she was bleeding a lot but something was wrong it wasn't just red blood it was also black blood. Maka couldn't remember a single thing she was confuse, scared, and fearing she might die._

_Boom, and then there was a flash of lightning that showed the man was right in front of her. Maka jumped back scared half to death and tried to turn around and run away but he jump on top of her causing her to fall over flat on her back making the pain worse than ever before. _

"_Where do you think you are going, I'm not done with you?" The man said. Maka struggled to get out of his grip which only made him grabbed her shoulder pull her up and slam her back done causing her head to hit the pavement. "The more you struggled the more violent I'm going to have to get." Maka didn't care she wasn't going to fighting she was never the one who would give up like that but maybe she didn't have a choice. The man violently punched her in the stomach causing Maka to cough up blood. What Maka didn't like was the blood she coughed up was black no trace of red at all. Then everything became black for a second and she ended up in room with black and white tiles, a piano, and a record player. Maka was confuse more than ever. Maka sat up and heard two men laughing she turn around and there he was the man who has been chasing her and the one next to him was not even human. This creature was short with pointy ears and a huge head. The man face was still not clear enough for her to tell who it was. Then she heard someone calling her name. _

**1:00 pm **

"Maka, Maka wake up." Soul said shaking his partner. Maka opened her eyes. I understand why I had a dream with the man but why about the black blood and the black room. Is it possibly it a sign that I am becoming infected with black blood or maybe I was just being to paranoid, Maka thought. "Maka are you ok? You shaking back and forth like were scared."

"Yeah Soul I'm fine I just had a nightmare that's all." Maka said. Maybe I should tell Stein and see what he has to say on the matter. Maka then looked up at the time and notice she wasn't even a sleep for half an hour.

"What was the dream about?"

"It was the man chasing me again that's all." Maka said. Maybe I shouldn't tell Soul about the black blood thing he would all worried and will blame himself. I'm supposed to have grigori soul anyway, it shouldn't get affected with black blood.

"Are you sure you're okay Maka?" You look a little out of it.

"Yeah I'm okay Soul, but that reminds me I have to make a phone call."

"Ok Maka I'm going to go take a shower then." Soul left her room and jump into a shower. Maka got the home phone and made a call to Stein.

"Hello." Stein said. Stein is Maka's and Soul's Professor. They met a long time ago. Lord death sent Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki on a mission to found Sid who was turn into a zombie by Stein. Once they had found Sid they took him to Stein to found out why and to get him to turn back. Then they were force to attack Stein but he had the better hand. Stein was just too powerful for Maka and Soul to fight but Maka was only one who can see his soul wavelength which was nowhere close to Soul and Maka. Black Star was already out not that far into fighting Stein. Once Stein turn his attention to Maka who was down and hurt Soul turn back into his human form and said "Don't put your hand on my mister, I'm and her weapon it's my job to protect." While he was leaning above her. After that Stein said you the pass the test.

"Hey Professor Stein, it's me Maka."

"Well Maka is there something wrong."

"Well actual yeah, I kind of had this dream that probably just happen because of a situation I was in but I want to make sure before it's too late to do anything."

"Humm okay Maka what was dream."

"I would much rather tell you in person because of the thing that happen the day before." Maka said.

"Oh ok, why don't you stop by later."

"Ok is an hour good."

"Sure."

"Bye Professor Stein." Maka hung up the phone and decided to get dress. When Maka walked out of her room Soul was standing by her door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Professor Stein house he is giving me extra lesson for school." Maka said.

"Oh okay, I have to stop by Kid place so why don't I drop you off and then I will pick you up once I'm done at Kid's."

"Ok." Maka followed after Soul and got on the motorcycle wondering if telling Professor Stein the full truth would be a good idea. I know if I tell Stein about the stranger he won't tell my father but there is a chance he will tell Lord Death because of the safety of our students. Once at Professor Stein's house Maka waved goodbye to Soul. Maka was a little skeptical to tell Stein about the whole situation before but then again she never had a nightmare about the black blood before and she needs to make sure she wasn't becoming affected with black blood. Maka knew if she was starting to get infected with black blood she would not be a loud to go on any missions with Soul or do soul resonance because they might lose them self to the madness. Maka walked up to the door now regretting she came and thought it must have just been her being paranoid. After five minutes on his foot step Maka decides that maybe she won't have to tell him the full truth just about the black blood part. Stein had already knew Maka was on his footstep by being able to sense her soul. Stein decided to wait in till Maka was ready to come in because he could see her struggling about something that was bothering her. Maka knocked on his door.

"Come in." Stein said blowing out a puff of smoke from his ciggerrate.

"Hello Professor." Maka said as she walked in. Maka notice he was on a chair with wheels like always

"Nice to see you Maka, but what brings you here." Stein said.

"Well umm you see I had this dream that concerns me."

"Hmm ok what is it about?" Stein turned the screw in his head.

"Well um you see I was running away from a man and I noticed I was bleeding but it wasn't just red blood it was mix in with black blood, then I appeared in the black room where me and Soul sometimes go during soul resonance, and then I saw the demon in the room as well, but then I woke up because of Soul."

"Well that is a little concerning Maka even though you really shouldn't get an infected with your anti-demon wavelength I understand why you came, I will take some samples of your blood to make sure you are becoming infected."

"Ok Professor Stein but can we not tell Soul about this he might just get all worried and will blame himself for this." Professor nodded and got the needle to take blood away from Maka. Maka never really liked needled being put into her body especially if it was from a person that loved to dissect people. Professor Stein put started testing the blood.

"Well Maka its going to take up to 30 minutes for the result to come back but in the meantime would you like to have some tea to drink."

"Sure I would love to."

"So Maka you do realize what is in stake if your blood test comes back positive for black blood, the risks you would have to take to hold Soul in his weapon form, and how hard it is going to remain n sane as possible."

"Yes I do , but Soul was able to not go insane, he was able to control It"

"Your right he was able to control it but remember how hard it was for him to control it, he was having a hard time at first, but we are not talking about him we are talking about you Maka. You and Soul are two different people who handle things in different ways, I'm not saying that you can't control it but sometimes it not as easy to control. Even though you help keep Soul sane that's not always going to be the case that's why we have to monitor the black blood count. We don't know a lot about the blood but Lord Death and I are worried that if the black blood were to keep multiplying it might become too much for Soul and if you have it to handle, also what negative effects it would have on your body's is very important."

"I understand your concern Professor and I get it you are right we don't know what will happen but it doesn't mean all the effects will be bad the black blood has been helpful in battle by helping me to defeat Crona."

"That's true but it was Soul who brought you back Maka. What would happen if you and Soul were not around each other or not even close to one another the black blood would have taken over your body and we wouldn't be able to bring you back?"

"I guess your right Professor Stein." Wow he is right, without Soul I would have gone completely insane. What would I do if I got infected with black blood and Soul wasn't there to keep me sane? What would Soul do if I wasn't there? If it weren't for us being around each other we would be infected with black blood completely and not normal anymore.

"I'm going to go look at you test result they should be finish now." Maka nodded her head to reply. Stein looked at the test result. Hmm it says negative. So far its only counted one black blood cell that Maka has had since the first time she let the black blood take over her body to fight against her opponent Crona, but something is different this time is was bigger than the last time I took her blood. It has grown a little but how and why did it grow. Stein knew it wasn't all that serious but he should his eye on it to make sure it isn't a sign that the black blood will start spreading. Stien thought to himself.

Maka was waiting on the couch waiting for stein to roll out of the room on his chair with wheels and most likely fall over like usual with the test results. What is taking him so long with the test result is it possible that it came back positive for black blood. Stein rolled out of the laboratory and didn't fall over this time.

"Maka it says you're negative for black other than the one black blood cell that you have had, but this time that one black blood cell has grew a little bit which could be a sign that the black blood will start spreading buts that a grantee thing, but I would like to keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't start spreading through-out your body." Stein said as he turn the giant screw in his head in till it felt right.

"Do you think the dream was a warning that the black blood will start spreading?" Maka said.

"It's a possibility, but I don't think you are telling me the full truth Maka, remember I can read your soul and you are holding back on something you don't want to tell me, and you really need to because anything could have cause that one black blood cell to grow bigger." Stein said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Umm, well the day before I was walking home and…"

"Maka you need to tell me this is important."

"Ok but you can't anybody this, I don't want it to start spreading around the school, and I don't want it to get to my friends and especially my father, plus the teacher either, no matter how much I deals with the black blood." Maka said.

"Fine Maka but me and you both know that if it has to deal with the black blood I will have no choice but to tell Lord Death."

"I understand but if you tell him make he is all by himself, and thought he doesn't tell anyone else."

"Okay Maka, can you go already?"

"Yesterday I was walking home alone around nine thirty pm. As I was walking I started to realize someone else footsteps that has been following me for quite some time. To test out my theory I would stop walking to see if the person would stop to which he did. Every time I looked back the person was gone, it was like no one was there. What really made me concern is when is started to see the other person shadow get closer and closer. Long story short he attacked me. He said that he had been watching me for a while, but I think what creep me out the most was the fact I couldn't since his soul wavelength."

"Do you know who the person was that attacked you Maka?"

"No I don't it was too dark to see anything." Maka said feeling angry that all that happen in the first place.

"If you couldn't sense the person soul wavelength at all it's a possibility that it could have been a witch using soul protect so you couldn't tell, but sense many witches don't know how to do this or are cable of doing this, it could be Medusa."

"No it was a male that attacked me I could tell by his voice and outline of his body."

"This raises suspension, I will have to tell Lord Death about this new person who was able to sneak into Death City, he will have to tell the school to be on high alert but I will make he refrains from telling anything that had happen to you."

"Okay." Maka said still not feeling comfortable with Lord Death knowing.

"Now Maka how did you get away from the man."

"It was Soul motorcycle light that came around the corner and the guy took off saying you can run but you can't hide."

"So then you had the dream today including the black blood?" Maka nodded her head in reply. "Either the dream happened because of the dramatic event or it was a sign that the black blood will start spreading or both. It could also be the man who will start the spreading of the black blood, but in till we know for sure I want you keep a dream journal for a while to see if the dreams are showing signs, and also right down what changes have happened with the black blood, for example when you right the dream you had today underneath it right down the one black blood cell grew a little bit, so we can monitor the things that are happening, I also want you to right down if you feel different or if something doesn't seem."

"Okay, I will." Maka said.

"Oh and one more thing Maka, don't walk home by yourself in till we know who attacked you just to be safe"

"Okay I think I could manage that, but do you think Medusa could have had anything to do with the guy that attacked me?"

"I'm not sure it's a possibility but don't trust every one you met, be on high alert at all times." Stein said with a seriousness in his voice.

"Okay, I will."

**3:00 pm **

Maka said good bye to Professor Stein and got on Soul's motorcycle. "Maka what did you guys do." Soul ask.

"We didn't do anything Soul, we just went over some extra lesson."

"Fine whatever you say book worm." Maka ignored this comment because there was too much on her mind to care about what Soul has to say to her. The dream journal is a good idea, maybe I should also do my own personal journal to help me get through some problems I am having to deal with at the moment. It might help collect my thought. Maka didn't even notice when Soul started driving home. Maka was always the type of person who would take on so much at a time and deal with her own issues at the same time and was able to handle it, but now she is finally realizing that maybe she can't handle all of that at once. Things have been so out of hand I don't have enough time to myself to short everything out. What if I'm not as good as I thought, what if this whole time I just seemed that way and looked like I was able to handle it.

"Hello Earth to Maka we are home now." Soul said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Soul I was kind of last in my own thought there for a second." Maka laughed nervously. How dumb am I.

"Yeah I could see that." Soul and Maka went upstairs and sat down on the couch. "What do you want for dinner later Maka?"

"I'm actual not all that hungry, I kind of don't feel well enough to eat either." Maka said as she looked down at her feet. Being on the couch reminded her of the event that had almost happened earlier that day. I wonder what would have happen if Blair didn't almost catch us.

"Are you sure Maka?"

"Yes Soul I am sure, and umm I think I am just going to go to my room for the rest of the night to get some rest for school tomorrow." Maka said as she started to head to her bedroom.

"Okay but if you need anything let me know." Maka nodded her head in reply. Maka decided to start writing her first dream in her dream journal. She wrote how she felt, how real it all seem, and what happened. After that she found a journal she had never used before and decided to right her own personal feeling's what has been happening and other stuff. She started it if with February 8 because that is when everything started to happen. It was kind of like a dairy of some sort. After she was done she was looking for a place to hide it. She decided to hide it between her mattress and her box spring. Maka decided that maybe reading a book would help her feel better. She went through her stuff in till she would found her romance novel that she had bought. This is not working I have this the same chapter five times and I still don't remember what happened it. Oh I know what I can do I can study for the exams we are having Tuesday. Maka got up and looked for Mister Book. When Maka sat down she found that she could only focus on her wall other than studying. This is not like me I usually always able to read or study I don't understand what is happening to me. Am I really more effected by the situation I went through? You know what maybe I just need to get some sleep that should help me feel better. Maka laid down in her bed. She couldn't sleep or stop thinking. She thought that maybe if she wrote down how she felt about the situation with the man, and the one with Soul just maybe it would make her feel better, but of course now she felt worse. Writing down the situation she had with Soul made her think that maybe she does have feelings for him this while and she just hasn't realize it.

**5:00 pm **

Maka read her clock that now read 5:00 pm. She couldn't believe that she had been in bed for two hours and she still couldn't sleep at all. She then realize that Soul had not checked on her at all like he would usual do. He probably just trying to give some space. Maka then stated to feel sleepily. Maka finally close her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

_It was raining hard, thundering, and lightning outside. It was cold outside almost freezing. I was breathing heavily and running from two men not one._ _I was wearing a dress, with high heels. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! It was lightning and lightning one after another. It was loud but I could still hear what the men were saying but just barely. I don't know who was saying what all I knew was one had a dark voice and the other had a higher voice._

"_Where do you think you are going Maka we just want to talk to you? The darker voice said._

"_Yeah Maka that's all we want to do." The higher voice said. Maka didn't stop running she keep going hoping someone will help her. _

"_Stop running Maka." They both said. "Come on Maka, join us, come to our side, lose yourself to the madness it'll will be fun trust us." They both said in a low baritone voice. "Come on Maka join us, you'll never go back. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! The thunder and lightning got lighter and louder coming after one another. Maka wanted to get away from them, be nowhere near them, and try to get to safety, but they keep following her they were just too fast to outrun or try to lose. That didn't stop Maka she wanted to get to safety and far away from them as possible. Maka eventually comes across a old looking home and runs up to the footstep. Maka knocked on the door but the door slowly opened by itself._

"_Hello is there anybody here?" Maka shouted out. Maka was disappointed to found out it was a anbanded house. All the furniture was cover by a white sheet. There was cobwebs and dust everywhere. Even though no one was there Maka was determine to found something to help defend herself from the men who have been following her. She went upstairs and opened the first door she saw. There was nothing in that room. She tried the next room. Please let there be something I can use to help me out. When she opened the door she was disappointed to find only a king size bed in there. Nothing is there. Maka then got really worried because in the house it was silent a little too silent. The men were not far behind her when she came in to the house, there was no way I lost them that easily. Worried Maka took a step back. Then Maka felt two hands touch her shoulders and felt someone breathe on the back of her neck. Maka grasp for air when he touch her. "What are you looking for Maka maybe I can help?" The dark voice whisper. Maka took a deep breath and tried to run for the stair well. "Awww Maka what's wrong?" The higher voice was standing on top of the stairwell. The two men had cornered her. There was nothing she could do to get away from them. The only thing possible was just to stand there waiting for their next move. The two men were circling her. Taking turns talking._

"_Come on Maka join us."_

"_Yeah Maka it will be fun."_

"_Lose your self to the madness."_

"_Join us Maka, Join us." They said at the same time. Maka started hearing anther voice but it was in her head. _

"_Join us Maka, it will be fun." Maka keep step backing back until she backed up in to something. Maka turned around to see a mirror. The person in the mirror was her but the only difference was the imagne in the mirror had a grin spread across her face, her hair was in pigtails but her bangs were left down hiding her face from view. Her image in the mirror then looked at her and starting to join in on the action. _

"_Yeah Maka join us, come to the dark side, lose yourself to the madness." All four voices said at the same time. Maka put her hands to her head and feel to her knees. _

"_No, no, no, no, no." Maka said._

"_Join us Maka com to the dark side, lose yourself to the madness."_

"_No, no, no, no."_

_BOOM! _

Maka woke up sweating and breathing heavily. The only reason she woke up was the loud thunder form outside. It was just a dream only a dream. It felt so real. I don't understand why there was two people chasing me this time. Maka got her dream journal and wrote everything that had happen, how everything looked, the description of the two men but she still didn't see their faces. It was hot in the apartment so Maka got up to check the temperature in the house it was set at 80 degrees. Why Soul would put the temperature to 80 degrees. Does he not realize how hot it is in the apartment? I understand he doesn't like the cold but that doesn't mean you need to make extremely hot. Maka saw what time it was. It was only seven o'clock I never going to get any sleep. As Maka went back to her room she past Soul's room. He was snoring so loud. Maka thought it was actual kind of cute. When Maka got back to her room she sat down on her bed. Why was there two people chasing me in my dream this time what could that possible mean. As Maka sat there she enjoyed the sound of the rain. It was calming for her to hear. It made her feel relaxed. Maka looked out her window when she saw a white cat ran past it. On her window was a note. Maka windows open inward and fold so Maka was able to get the note off the window. It was wet but she still could make out what it said. Maka nearly had a heart attack she didn't know what to do. This was not good.

To: Maka Albarn

From: The Stranger

Maka didn't I tell you….

* * *

**AN: Cliff hanger you probably hate me again. Well as you can see I only did a Maka P.O.V in this chapter because it's really only about her and I know you probably wants to see a Soul P.O.V for the whole leaning in situation so it will be posted in the next chapter. I tried to get this posted faster but I have been busying with like 5 projects so yeah. I am happy with all followers of the story and favorites. I'm hoping to get a lot of favorites for the story eventually. I don't not know if the chapter is any good so let me know what you think so I can take it into account for my next chapter. I also want to give my friend a personal shut out because he was just in the hospital so Sean I'm happy you are doing better. He also made a fan art picture of Soul that I will be posting on my website. The link to it will be available on my profile page tomorrow. Sorry for any spelling errors and missing words.**

**Summary of next chapter.**

**Some new kids joins Maka class. Maka tells Soul about the note and does not handle it very well. Stein starts to become concern about Maka when some unusual stuff starts to happen. What happens when Soul wants to tell Maka how he really feels about her? What happens when Soul starts to be to protective of Maka? What happens when Stein take another blood**


	5. Remembering The Past

**AN: Yeah well I h****oped you liked the second nightmare, now thinking about it, I think I could have done better. At the end of chapter 3 the summary I had put for chapter four had information in it that I didn't do. I didn't do them because I liked the other outcome better. I'm just saying so no is like you forgot to put this and that. So I'm starting off with Soul's P.O.V that I didn't do last chapter. We also get some insight on Soul's parents and his past. So for now on instead of putting a summary for the next chapter I will put a idea now for the next chapter because I may have done it again for this chapter I had a plan all written out but then when I started writing it came out completely different. **

**XxX= Flash Back **

**XXX= Flash Back over**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Remembering The Past **

**February 9, 10:00 am, Soul's P.O.V**

"I will never let anyone hurt you like that again." Soul said looking into her emerald colored eyes.

"You promise."

"I promise." Soul said bringing her hand to the side of his face. Soul then looked into her emerald colored eyes and she looked into his deep crimson colored eyes as well. They slowly started to lean in closer and…

"SOUL, MAKA I'M HOME." Blair said darting through the front door happily. Soul and Maka separate from each other quickly and got on opposite sides of the couch with a blush to their faces trying to act like nothing happen.

"Umm did Blair miss something?" Blair ask curios to what just happened.

"No, I'm just going to go back to my room now." Maka said.

"Oh dear Maka what happen to your arms and legs?" Blair said looking apprehension. Soul saw Maka tensed up as she looked for a way to convey what happened. He was curious to what she was going to her. He put his hand in his pocket put his feet up on the table and leaned back as if he own the place.

"Ummm you see, I was wearing a short sleeve shirt and short skirt last night when I tripped and feel on the side walk." Maka said. Blair just looked at Maka and tilted her head humming to herself. Soul looked over to Blair and hoped she would believe that.

"Ok, do you want me to use some of my magic to heal your wounds?"

"No I would much rather have them heal on their own Blair, but thank you anyway." Maka said heading to her room.

"Was it just me or did Maka seem bother by something."

"No she seems fine to me and I would know." Soul responded. Soul didn't like to lie to Blair, well actual he kind of loved it, but this was not the case Blair would be furious if she found out we keep a lie like this from her.

"Oh ok, and Soul why is there dinner on table that's never been touch."

"We fell asleep watching TV before we got chance to eat." Soul said. "But now that you are here, it's your turn to go shopping for shopping for food.

"I don't want to go shopping."

"I don't care, it's your turn to go shopping so go and stop being so obdurate."

"Hmh." Blair said as she slammed her foot down and head out the door. I swear that damn cat get on my nerve. Soul looked over to Maka's door. I can't believe I almost kissed her. What the hell is wrong with me I could have damage our relationship. What if she asks me why I almost did that? I need to talk to someone. Soul picked up the home phone and went to his room. Soul decided it was time to see an old friend. Soul dialed the number and sat down on the bed.

"Hello, Soul is that you?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well it's nice to hear from you since I haven't heard from you in a while."

"It's nice to hear from you to Grandpa Gary." He wasn't Soul actual Grandpa but he treated Soul like family and that was all that mattered. "I'm sorry that I don't keep in contact a much as I use to."

"Oh it's ok Soul at least you called me now that all that really matters, but what going on?"

"Nothing really, but I was wondering if maybe you can come out and visit anytime soon."

"Of course I will, a matter of fact I'm actual kind of close because I just finish a mission that is 5 hours away from death city, so I should be able to come by and visit you tomorrow around the time you get out of school, so I will met you at your place."

"Ok that's a good idea see you then Grandpa Gary."

"See you then Soul." Soul hung up the phone and was glad. Soul remembers the first day he met Grandpa Gary.

**XxX**

Soul was seven years old living with a successful family of musicians. Soul's Mom was a pianist and his father was a violinist. Soul's Mom was Aracelys Nicole Evans and his father was Erick Edward Evans. Soul took after his mother occupation as a pianist and was learning well. Soul's older brother Wes Evans took after his father and was learning extremely well. The mother was tall about 5'8 and was strict. She had black hair and munsell purple colored eyes. The father was also tall he was about 6'1 he had snowy white hair and crimson colored eyes. Both the boys took after their father looks and face features. The only main difference was Soul's and Wes pointy teeth that they father still didn't understand why or how they had them. They had a beautiful home. It was a three story house with marble floors, expensive furniture, and multiple rooms. You would think that a rich family who shares similar occupation would a good family living in a good environment but this was not the case.

Soul was not the perfect child for his family and his parents didn't even want him. They had both wanted a girl and got stuck with another boy. Their first child Wes was perfect he could learn something fast and would listen to whatever his parents told him to do. Soul on the other hand was not a fast learner and didn't want to listen to his parents. Soul loved to play the piano in tilled his parents would force it on him to learn non-stop how to play correctly. His family also had perfect manner and proper speech. What people didn't know about his parents were their aggressive and violent tendencies.

"Soul that not the correct note, what so hard about learning how to play." Aracelys said slamming down the ruler.

"I'm sorry Mom I'll promise I won't do it again."

"We'll just see about that, play it again Soul and this time do it correctly or so help me god Soul." Soul turned around sat with the correct posture and position himself to play the piano. Soul hesitated to play the piano in fear of getting hit by the ruler again. Soul looked down at the all-white piano black and white keys. He remembered the day he couldn't wait to start playing with his mother, he had looked forward to it. When she first taught him to play she was so sweet, kind, and gentle even when he had made a simple mistake, but her patience got thin with him because he wasn't learning as fast as his brother did when he learned to play the violin. He started to see a different side of his mother the longer it took him to learn.

His mother slam down the ruler again. "Soul I don't have all day play the piano now." Soul press the first key and started to play slowly looking down at the keys and thinking about what note to press next. He smoothly played each note going back and forth on the piano. His mother was nodded her head in approval but was still waiting for his next mistake. Wes was watching the whole thing around the corner feeling bad that he couldn't help his brother or able to stopped his mother for her rude action toward Soul. Soul made it through the whole song without a single mistake. "You see Soul was that so hard to do, now let's start learning the next song."

Wes felt bad that Soul couldn't live a normal life like himself. I was allowed to go to school and hang with friends and make decision on whether or not he wanted to play violin in front of a group of people but Soul was allowed to do any of those things. Soul wasn't allowed to go to school because their mother thought she could teach Soul more if she just filed for him to be home schooled, Soul was not allowed to hang with friends because mother thought it would distract him from learning how to play the piano, and Soul was force to play the piano whether he wanted to or not. Wes never went to tell his father how mother would act because he was scared to tell on his mother. He was not even sure if father knew how mother acted. Father was not better acting towards Soul but he never put his hands on him. Father treated Soul like he didn't exist to him like he didn't have any choice but to feed and house him. Father was disappointed in Soul and would tell him he was a mistake. Wes was getting tired of his parents action towards Soul especially since Soul did everything could to get his parents approval but there was nothing Wes could do he was only eleven years old.

Soul knew Wes was around the corner he always was. Soul knew Wes wanted to do something but he couldn't do anything. "Ok Soul how about we take a break so I can get everything ready for your father return from work." Soul nodded his head in reply. Soul went in the back and sat down on the bench in the garden looking at the ground.

"Hey Soul want to play?" Wes ask.

"No, not really but thanks for asking."

"Oh come on Soul it will be fun."

"I don't think so."

"Ok maybe later." Wes turned around and went back in to the house. I promise things will get better Soul, I promise.

Soul was sitting in the backyard when he heard music coming somewhere. At first he thought it was either Wes or his mother but this sound was different. It was a darker sound of music. Soul deiced to go out the gate in the back and followed the noise. It was down the street in the park. The man sitting down at the piano in the park was about his father height, he had black hair, and was wearing a long coat. "Excused me sir."

"Oh well hello, I didn't know I had a little audience watching me, did you like the show?"

"Yeah I did, you were playing I saw daddy today by Yann Tiersen."

"Oh well Yes I am for a kid you must be smart in music to know what piece I was playing and who it was from."

"Well yeah I play the piano myself, but I never played that before but my mother had."

"It's good to see the younger generation interested in learning to play the music, what your name kid?"

"Soul Evans sir, May I ask what your name is?"

"Gary, but you can call me Grandpa Gary."

"No offense sir but you don't look all that old."

"Well you are right about that, I'm only about twenty six years old. You quite the gentlemen for your age little man."

"I don't really have a choice, I don't want to get hit again for not using proper words when addressing adults." Soul said looking down at his feet. Gary eyebrows went up at his last comment and then kind of felt bad for the kid.

"Well that not right for a parent to do, but since you play the piano you want to show me what you got, I have a few music sheet with me that you can use."

"Ok." Soul sat down next to the man and looked through the music. "You have a lot of sad kind of evil sounding music Grandpa Gary."

"Yeah I guess your right kid, you know I haven't always had an easy past. I went through a lot when I was your age and that's why I love music so much. You see people your age learn how to play and play music you read, you never really get taught that music can help you forget you past or you can play music that is reminds you what you going through and sometime can give you answer to make you feel better."

"I know music can help but I didn't know it could have a deeper meaning."

"Of course you didn't know that, I would be surprise if you did know that, but have you ever sat down at a piano without sheets of music to guide you but only playing how you feel and what you went through with your heart and soul guiding you to play."

"No I haven't." Soul said feeing quite curious what he could play without music sheets to look at.

"You see Soul music can help you discover who you are or how you are feeling. For example if you are a person listening to sad, slow, depressing music you might be sad feeling depress and not happy with your situation." Gary said as he played the same song from earlier to show his point. "Now let say you are a person listening to happy upbeat music, cheerful and fast you probably a happy person in a good mood with a happy pastor happy about something." Gary said this time playing Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield. "Okay now let's say you a person listening to angry sounding music you might be upset and anger about something that didn't go right or you just angry about something in your past." Gary said playing a angrey sounding music. "Now some people don't play certain songs at all sometimes they just sit and let theme self-get lose in the music and play what they heart and soul want."

"Wow I never thought about it like that, I really only thought people would only just play what they on sheet music."

"I don't blame you for not knowing kid, since you are learning how to play you have to look at music in order to know what to do."

"Ok I want to try and play something on my own." The man nodded in reply. Soul got ready again and started to play music. It was fast and loud almost as if he was angry on the inside or hurting on the inside. Some people would say the boy need help if they heard him playing that song, but it actual made Soul happy to play. Playing that song made him feel better like this is how he should be feeling on the inside. (1)

"Wow, boy that some talent you got on the piano there, when I was your age I could barely do a beginner song." Gary kind of liked what the boy was playing because he wasn't playing it out of anger he could tell that the song made him who he is really on inside.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome boy." Gary went to pat the boy on his back but Soul flinch. "What wrong boy?"

"I thought you were going to hit me for making a mistake on the piece I made up that I was playing."

"What made you think I would hit you for making a mistake as simple as that?"

"My Mother does it all the time sometime with her hands or objects base on her mood." Gary had enough by the time this boy said his mother would hit him some time with her hands or objects all base on her mood.

"You know kid how would you like it if you got away from that household and got to live a normal kid life."

Soul looked up with his smile on his face and became full with excitement. "I would love it but I can't that is my family they would never let me leave like that." Soul with a more disappointed face this time.

"Don't worry boy leave it to me but if I were you I would get home before my parents notice I was gone."

"Yeah you are right I don't want to get hit again so see you later Sir." Soul waved to the man and headed back home.

"See you later kid." What a nice young man he was, but someone needs to help that poor kid and it looks like it going to have to be me. I guess I could ask Lord Death and see what he has to say about this. He went into his backpack and got out his phone to call. Gary went to found a place in private with some type of glass. He breath on the glass to create condensation on it and typed in the code to be able to talk to Lord death. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death door."

"Hello kido how you is you mission going so far." He said in his Cheerful happy tone.

"Well I completed it the pre kishin was not to hard to fight but I do have concern about something else."

"Oh what seems to be problem kido?"

"Well I ran into this kid and I am kind of worried about him, he was saying things like his parents put his hands on him and I think I could sense weapon blood in him." Gary was a very talented person when it came to fighting pre kishin and detecting soul wavelength. He is kind of similar to Stein ability's but the only difference was that Gary was able to sense weapon blood in most people. No one has been able to do this ever but maybe a per kishin or a witch so adding him to the academy has really helped in the past.

"Oh dear weapon blood do you know whether or not if he had activated it yet or what kind of weapon he might be." Lord death said with his tone getting more serious.

"Well sir if I am right, it seems like he hasn't activated it but it looks like he might be one of those kid who learn about their ability through strong emotion like anger, and I can't tell what weapon he is is still too soon to tell for him."

"Well we can't take the boy away from his home in till we know for sure that he is being harm or goes into weapon form and tries to hurt someone, so keep an eye on that boy but don't get caught."

"Yes Sir." Gary knew the kid lived down the street because he could sense his Soul wavelength. Gary climbed the tree and he could see right in the house but from the angel he was in they couldn't see him. He knew he was lucky when they left the curtains open.

"Soul where you?" Wes ask.

"I was in the garden what do you mean where was I?"

"NO you were not I was just back there and I didn't see you there." Wes ask.

"Well um I was looking for something and I was probably behind a tree or statue in the back when you came back there."

"Well your just lucky Mom didn't come looking for you. You know how she would have acted if she went out there and she couldn't see you even if you were looking for something, so be careful next time." Wes said. Wes knew Soul was deceitful to him but he didn't want to force it out of him even if he did see walk out the back and come back. Wes knew he probably needed some alone time anyway. Wes also notice something different in Soul when he came back, almost as if he was happier. Wes also saw him smile which was good because he hasn't seen Soul smile in a few month. Wes watch Soul head to the piano and played a song without having any music sheets at all.

"Wow where do you learn how to do that, when did you learn how to do that."

"It's a long story."

"Well, well I see someone is getting better at playing the piano even if it the thing you are plying is loud and kind off key." Erik said.

"Dad your home, how was your performance." Wes ask. The boy were used to their parent's nonstop working and one or both of their parents being home it was their job. Their parents would get major job offer that would offer a lot of money, sometimes in their area or other parts of the world.

"It was splendid, people loved it and I made some new friend on the way as well, but enough with me how have you boys been towards your mother." Erick inquires.

"I have been good like always I never disobey." Wes says happily. Soul didn't answer he just continued playing the piano but starting playing a more deep sounding more anger he got.

"That's good Wes, well Soul how about you have you been nice to your mother since I've been gone."

"Would it matter whether or not I have showed mother kindness its' not like she deserves it anyway." Soul said in a abrasive tone.

"Young man do not speak to me that way, did you forget who you are speaking to?"

"No Sir but I'm trying to." Gary was inquiring Soul's behavior and became quite concern, his father being home had set something off in his soul and it was connected to his weapon blood which was quite concerning especially for his age. Kids who do not know about their weapon blood and did not know how to control it could possible lose control because of emotion. They would turn in their weapon form and will try to do anything they can to hurt the person that brought them into their emotion. Some would lose control because of sorrow, sadness, pain, seeing a love one in danger, and in Soul's case anger. The main problem with was that when they clam down they would past out and when they awoken they would not remember a thing but some would gain the memory back later on but because of this reason that why the academy was built, a lot of people only think it was built because of the kishin but that's not true at the time there was barley any kishin and one extremely powerful one and this was easily handled, but Sami-Sama (Lord Death) thought the idea of people having weapon blood. It worked out great but the only problem was the losing control. Once you were worked up the weapon blood would send a certain chemical to your brain that triggers anger causing you to say and do things you didn't mean to.

"Young man you are asking for some trouble." Erick said. Soul looked into his eye and his father saw something in Soul he had never witness before. It was like he was looking at a monster with no soul.

"What are you going to do about it?" Soul said with a evil grin spreading across his face. Even Wes was feeling uncomfortable and notice something different in Soul almost as if he was a different person then he knew from before. Soul would never talk back with such hatefulness or barely talk back at all so why is he doing this now all of a sudden. "Soul you should stop talking before you get in anymore trouble then what you are already in." Wes said.

"No I want to see what he is going to do about it." He said in a slow darker tone. Erick raise his hand to his son getting ready to swing when all of a sudden they was a flash of light and a sound of a blade scratching the air. Soul jump up out of the piano sit and set his target on his father. Wes stood they shock trying to figure out what just happened. Erick who was still adjusting from the bright light didn't notice his son rushing towards him and didn't notice his son arm as a scythe either. Backing up getting ready for his son attack he tried grabbing something to block his attack but couldn't find anything in time. Closing his eyes before his son was nearly two inches away waited for an attack but nothing happen. There right in from of him was a tall a tall male standing in front of them blocking Soul from reaching his father.

"Soul clam down now." Gary said. Soul's arm turned back to normal and his past out and Gary caught him before he fell on the floor. "Mr. Evans we need to talk about your son." He nodded his head and was stilled shock from what just happen to speak. Once Soul awoken he was in a car with all his stuff that he would need packed up.

"Well, well look who is awake." Soul looked at the man with the smiling face it was the man from the park. "Well before I explain everything that happened, right now we are on our way to s special academy that I'm certain you will have a lot of fun in."

**XXX**

* * *

**AN: Yeah its another cliff hanger. Sorry it took so long to post it but I cant help but feel that this chapter was any good. I also changed the summary for this chapter as well. I didn't proofread cause I'm to lazy. I wanted to write more but I have made a lot of you wait so long for this to be posted o yeah. Leave a review for my story, the more followers, favorites, and especially reviews makes me feel more motivated to write this story. **

**Idea of the next Chapter:**

**You will have to read to find out this time. **


End file.
